


Promise You Won't Run Again?

by Akutagawas_left_sleeve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Vampire Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawas_left_sleeve/pseuds/Akutagawas_left_sleeve
Summary: Kuroo's known Kenma for as long as he can remember. They know everything about each other. So why does Kenma keep runnig from him?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: my grammar

Kuroken  
Kuroo had been best friends with Kenma as long as he could remember. They told each other everything, and they’d seek the other out for comfort when they were feeling down. Kuroo knew everything about his childhood best friend. He even knew about him being a vampire.  
It didn’t come to a surprise to him since his mother had friends who were just like Kenma, a vampire. He always listened to his mother's stories when she would talk about her and her friend's adventures. He’d ask questions, and sometimes his mother would even take him with her when they’d go out to eat at cafes.  
“Kuroo, mommy has friends who aren’t like us, but they’re just as nice. Promise me you’ll be on your best behavior and you’ll be nice to them,” she looked at him smiling and held her pinkie out to him.  
Kuroo smiled and immediately linked his pinkie with hers, “I pinkie swear I’ll be nice!” he’d always have the same response, and he knew it made his mother happy because she’d give him that special smile. To anyone else it looked like a normal smile, but he could see the difference. You could see more of her teeth, and she became a lot happier instantly.  
He loved whenever his mother would take him along to see her friends because it meant that he got to play with a little boy who was around his age. The small boy had black hair just like him, but it was long and seemed to cover his face most of the time. The boy didn’t really talk much, but whenever he did, his voice was soft.  
Kuroo remembers how he’d immediately stop whatever he was doing to make sure he could hear the small boy clearly. He never actually knew the boy's name until after their fifth time playing together. He’d always greet the small boy the same way, just in case he forgot, and he hoped the boy would tell him his name back.  
“Hi, I’m Kuroo! Our moms are best friends” he’d hold his hand out, smile, and look at him. Like always, the boy would just nod and go back to playing with whatever toy he’d bring. Kuroo was already used to this, so when he heard his name he thought he was going to die.  
“I’m Kenma.” he said while they were playing with a few building blocks. Kuroo froze and looked over at him, shocked. The name fit him perfectly. Kenma. It had a nice ring to it, and he swore to himself that he’d never forget the name.  
The next rime he met Kenma, it was different. They weren’t going to a cafe or a beach; they were going to Kenma’s house. He brought his favorite toys with him and just the thought of being able to play with Kenma and all the toys just had him beyond excited. Except that’s not what had happened.  
Instead of their usual greetings, his mother immediately ran to the door and knocked on it. Kenma’s mother had opened the door and let them in once she saw them. Before he could even run off to find Kenma, his mother was picking him up and placing him on the couch. He looked at his mother with a question, but once he saw her face he pushed the question away.  
His mother had her serious face on, lips in a straight line, eyes looking directly at him. He put his toy down on the couch and put his serious face on. Whatever was happening, it was very serious and whatever it was. It had something to do with Kenma.  
“Kuroo, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, okay?” she looked at him and held onto his hands gently.  
“I promise I’ll be honest”, he said, and gave her hands a small squeeze. She gave him a slight nod and took a deep breath.  
“You know how your mommy’s friends aren’t like us? Neither is Kenma, and right now Kenma needs our help because he doesn’t feel well,” she said in a calm voice. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he knew he wanted to help.  
“What’s wrong with Kenma? I promise I’ll help him no matter what!” he looked back at her and looked over at Kenma’s mother, “I promise I’ll make him feel better” he said with determination. Kenma’s mother gave him a weak smile and went to get Kenma.  
When she came back, Kuroo almost broke down. Kenma was curled up in her arms, and he was shaking. He looked paler than normal, and he could hear sniffles. He was crying. He immediately jumped off the couch and ran to Kenma’s side to see why he was crying.  
Kenma’s mother placed him on the couch gently and his mother sat next to Kenma. He watched them confused and sat back on the couch when his mother placed her hand on the spot next to Kenma. He looked at the smaller boy and carefully wiped his tears away.  
“Kuroo, can you help mommy?” she looked at him softly and cradled his face. He quickly nodded his head and kept his eyes on Kenma. She gave him a small smile and let go of him.  
“Kuroo, can you try to keep Kenma calm for me? And promise you won’t look towards me or him until I say so,” she carefully turned Kenma’s face, so he was facing her.  
Kuroo nodded and held Kenma’ s hand gently. He hugged the other boy gently and closed his eyes tightly. Once his mother saw his eyes close, she rolled her sleeves up and gently placed her wrist in front of Kenma’s mouth.  
Kenma looked at her wrist and slowly opened his mouth. He bit down on her wrist and slowly relaxed once he felt his fangs pierce her skin. His cries calmed down once the blood flowed into his mouth. He closed his eyes when he felt a hand stroke his head gently as he continued to feed off of her.  
Once he felt full, he slowly retracted his fangs and pulled away from her wrist. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kuroo’s mother. She had a small smile on her face as she wiped his tears away. She stood up slowly and looked at him softly.  
“You did good Kenma” she whispered and went to go clean her wrist. He opened his eyes once he felt Kenma stopped shaking and looked at the smaller boy. Kuroo smiled at him and held his toy that he brought from home up. The reaction he got from Kenma he definitely wasn’t prepared for.  
“You’re so silly”, Kenma said, with a small smile on his face. Kuroo looked at the other with wide eyes and gave him a wide smile back. He got Kenma to smile. He felt so proud of himself and made a deal with himself.  
He was going to do whatever it took to make sure Kenma could keep smiling like that. Keep smiling at him like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, so Kenma wants to watch a movie with Kuroo and maybe sleepover

Kuroo had finally gotten done with his last homework assignment when he got a message from someone. He checked the time and saw that it was almost six o’clock. Kenma’s probably just starting his homework. He checks the message thinking it’s from Kenma but is shocked when another name pops up.  
[Bro! I found this cool cat today, and it kinda looks like Kenma! Look! {image attachment}]  
Kuroo opened the message all the way to reply and looked at the cat. It really looked like Kenma. From its fur being mostly black with a few yellow patches all the way to the way it was lazily laying in the grass. He sent Bokuto a reply agreeing with him before he screenshots the picture of the cat, so he could send it to Kenma later.  
Kuroo put his work back into his folder before putting it in his backpack. He got ready to take a shower when he heard talking downstairs. He focused on the two voices and could figure out it was his mother and another woman talking. Usually he’d just shrug it off, thinking his mom had invited a friend over, except this woman's voice wasn’t just any voice. It was Kenma’s mother's voice. He leaves his room and goes downstairs to greet his best friend's mother.  
Like always, she gives Kuroo a friendly smile, hugs him, and tells him that Kenma’s just outside the door. He never understood why, but whenever Kenma would come over, he’d always wait outside until the other male would tell him to come inside.  
“Hurry inside Kenma, it’s freezing outside” he says as he holds the door open to the shorter male. He gives the other a quick nod before walking into the house, giving Kuroo’s mother a quiet hello. The two of them don’t stay downstairs any longer, and they’re already making their way to Kuroo’s room. Kuroo makes his way to the bed and lays down on his back in case the other wants to lay next to him.  
They’ve been like this ever since they were little. Kuroo would lie on his back and Kenma would curl up next to him. Neither of them thought anything of it. As far as they saw it, they were just providing each other company and sharing a bed.  
As Kenma laid down next to him, he laid his head on the other's chest. Right next to where his heart was. Apparently Kenma found it comforting, listening to Kuroo’s heartbeat, so he never pushed it or questioned him. He glanced over at the other when he didn’t hear the usual pings coming from the younger's hand held game.  
“You didn’t bring your game with you?” he asked as he reached over for his phone. Kenma shook his head as he sat up a bit on the bed to look down at the other.  
“No. I forgot it at home. I didn’t realize it was at home until we were already here” he said with a slight pout on his face. Kuroo bit back a smile as he put his phone down. Sometimes he forgot how forgetful Kenma could be with certain things.  
“We can play a game on my laptop?” he suggests and sits up a bit to grab the device. Right when he reaches out for it, he feels the other get off the bed and walk over to the door. Kuroo looks up at him, slightly confused. Was he leaving already? Kenma shut the door and looked over at the other.  
“Can we just watch a movie instead? I heard that this game finally got a movie, and I wanted to see how good it is” he mumbles as he walks back over to the bed. Kuroo quickly nods his head and grabs the remote so Kenma can put the movie on for them to watch. He thinks about turning the lights off but decides to just leave them on as Kenma looks for the movie.  
Once he finally finds the movie he was looking for, Kenma presses the play button and puts the remote down.  
“I’m going to go grab a quick snack, let me know if I miss something” Kuroo says as he gets off the bed. He turns to see Kenma, giving him a slight nod before he walks to the door and leaves the room.  
Kenma wraps himself in the blanket on Kuroo’s bed as he focuses on the movie on the TV screen. He rarely trusts movie adaptations, but from the reviews he’d seen about the movie, he thought it was worth a shot.   
Once Kuroo came back with his snacks, he took a seat next to Kenma and leaned against him as the movie started. Hopefully, this movie was worth leaving his hand held at home for.  
Kenma had hopes for the movie. He really did. Words couldn’t describe how disappointed he was with the movie. The only reason why he kept the cursed movie on the screen was because Kuroo seemed to be interested in the movie.  
“That was actually pretty good. I’m glad you chose this movie Kenma” he said and looked down at the other smiling. Kenma looked up at him and nodded a bit.   
“Yeah, it would’ve been better if they stuck to the original story that was in the game though” he said and laid back on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling as Kuroo laughed a bit at his opinion on the game before getting off the bed.   
“Since today’s Friday, do you plan on staying over later or do you plan on leaving when your mom does?” he asks and looks over at Kenma. He gets a slight shrug in return as the smaller male rolls over onto his side. He’s definitely staying over. Kuroo grabs his trash and walks to the door.  
“You can borrow some of my clothes so you won't have to sleep in your clothes” Kuroo says before leaving the room. He walked downstairs to throw his trash away. He looked around the living room and kitchen and noticed his mother and Kenma’s mother weren’t here.  
He went back upstairs and heard water running. He figured it was just Kenma taking a shower and went to his room to get his pajamas. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as he waited for Kenma to finish in the shower. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes slowly.  
The sound of his door opening had brought him back to reality, and the sight waiting for him had Kuroo doing a double take. Kenma was lazily drying his hair with one hand as the other messed with the strings on the shorts he was wearing. Kuroo got off the bed and quickly grabbed his clothes, so he could go to the bathroom. As he walked past the younger boy, he could hear him complaining about the shorts being too big for him. He made it to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. He made a small reminder to himself to get some more clothes for whenever Kenma stays over and turned the shower on.  
Kenma flopped onto the bed and tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair to the side and just laid there on the bed. He could smell him everywhere. On the bed. On the sheets. And even on himself. He got under the covers and closed his eyes as he let the smell of Kuroo lure him into a deep sleep.


End file.
